


同居快乐❤

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 《爱上小黑粉儿怎么办》番外甜车。未满18岁谨慎阅读。勿上升，勿转载。





	同居快乐❤

张云雷觉得脑子发懵，好像是晚饭时喝的红酒劲儿上来了，浑身一点儿力气也没有。杨九郎的手在他背上、腰上摸来摸去，力道特别温柔。不光温柔还很舒服，至于是怎么一种舒服，他也说不上来。暖洋洋轻飘飘……反正他之前没体会过。

“这、就开始了是吧？”他的小脑瓜转不动了，丧失了分析形势的能力，忽闪着眼睛盯着杨九郎，像刚出生没多久的小狗崽，懵懂地歪着头。本就长的睫毛轻轻颤着，可能有点儿紧张还有一丝丝期待，小舌头舔了舔嘴唇，喉结滚动几下。

“不然呢？”杨九郎给他萌翻了，迫不及待想把这小傻子就地正法，又想多逗他一会儿，手继续在人背上来回，把人又往怀里带紧点：“来，先拜个师~”  
“我最讨厌老师了……”小傻子噘着嘴说：“老师也从来不喜欢我。”  
“那恭喜你啊，张云雷同学，有一位老师表示他非常喜欢你，”杨九郎捧着小傻子的脸端详，真是怎么看怎么爱，心情都是粉红色der~“你喜欢老师吗？”

“喜欢……喜欢杨老师唔——”张云雷话还没说完，就被“杨老师”精准地吻住了双唇，任由舌头钻到自己嘴里胡作非为，吻得他差点缺氧，他用手推了推压在身上的胸膛，没能推动，也就作罢。  
接吻这么多次，他还是学不会换气，回回都梗着脖子憋着，几次下来杨九郎也察觉了，总会适时停下来让人喘喘气儿。果然一停下小傻子就张着嘴疯狂补氧，小脸儿也憋得通红，连着耳根，脖子都红了一大片，胸口剧烈起伏。

“怎么就学不会呢，”杨九郎揉着他胸脯帮顺气儿，一脸恨铁不成钢，“真废物~”  
“嫌弃？那以后少亲！”张云雷翻个白眼，气鼓鼓地：“不是，你怎么老嫌弃我？”  
“没有没有，我是心疼你啊宝贝儿，脑子老缺氧会更笨的……”  
“还来不来了！不来我要睡觉了！”张云雷踹他小腿一脚，翻身对着墙。  
“别介呀，还有很多知识点没掌握呢！”杨九郎八爪鱼一样缠过去，“老师错了，张同学大人不记小人过。”  
“哼哼，我看你就是嘴上吹牛皮，是不是也不会啊？”张云雷挣开他，“别扒拉我！”

呵，质疑我？  
杨九郎坏笑，收起插科打诨的心思，正好眼前是从睡衣领口露出的颈子，刚剃过的发际线清清爽爽，还散发着一阵沐浴露特有的皂香，引诱着他凑过去顺着颈线一路吻到耳后，舌尖还色情地描摹着耳廓，然后含住了凉凉的耳垂。

“嗯~”这招张云雷可真没试过，没想到被人亲脖子都这么有感觉，不过……亲耳朵干嘛？“好痒！你干嘛——”  
杨九郎在他耳边低声说：“教你啊，光会亲嘴儿可不行。”  
“……不要，好奇怪。”小傻子摇头，翔子说话时吐出的热气害得他头好晕，而且翔子今晚的声音怎么这么好听……光是听他说话就……

他突然意识到自己不知不觉间蜷成大虾米似的，屁股正好抵在杨九郎胯间，此刻那里正有个很精神的小兄弟在跟他打招呼。

呼吸一窒，想起视频里那一幕，顿时吓僵了，紧紧闭着眼逃避现实。

“是哪种奇怪？”杨九郎明知故问，手上丝毫没收敛，从腋下滑到胸前，隔着睡衣布料抚摸，找到那一点后不轻不重地揪了一下。  
张云雷喉间溢出一声细微的呻吟，他咬着下唇，按住了杨九郎的手。  
“别别碰那里……怪怪的。”  
央求听着却像邀请，杨九郎轻笑一声，拨开他的手，又吻着他的后颈道：“宝贝儿别怕，这不叫奇怪，叫舒服。”

说着他把小傻子扳正，让床头那盏微黄的灯恰好照在他身上。  
灯光在张云雷的五官、锁骨上都打出精致的阴影，像一幅绝世的油画。  
“你怎么这么好看。”杨九郎由衷地赞叹。  
“哪里好看了……”张云雷羞得用双手捂着脸，连细长的手指都让杨九郎心跳加速，他忍不住吻了吻手背上的几颗小痣。

“眼睛好看，”他隔着手背吻他的眼。  
“鼻子好看，”他吻他的圆鼻头。  
“嘴巴好看，”他吻着他的饱满湿润的下唇。  
“锁骨好看，”他轻轻地吻着他的锁骨窝。

杨九郎还想小傻子的美好再吟诗一首，不过这会儿显然不是时候。

刚要去解人的睡衣扣儿，这傻小子就像要被侮辱了似的紧紧攥着衣襟，就是不让他解。  
“怎么了你这是~！”张云雷小脸通红，觉得场面已经失控！再这样下去当1的梦想就要与他渐行渐远了，“杨九郎你是不是骗我呢？”

“嗯？我没骗你啊！”杨九郎眨巴着无辜的小眼睛，“这些都是当1必备技能，这你都不会你怎么当1，我可不乐意跟你睡了。”

“那——那好嘛，来吧来吧！”小傻子一听可急了，自己慌慌忙忙把五颗扣子都解了，完事儿还特别认真地捧着自己那俩A都不到的小胸脯捏了几把，疑惑道：“这玩儿有啥好的？爷们儿长这个纯属多余~”

杨九郎忍着笑，把他那俩手拍开：“起开起开，你懂个屁。”

“我怎么不懂啦？我跟你说，我也是摸过咪咪的好不？还是B罩杯呢！哎呀那手感~”小傻子嘚吧嘚吧炫耀自己那点儿苍白的情史，连杨九郎也没想到自己连这种过期醋也吃，一想到没能早点遇见小傻子，就很生气。他使劲捏着人的腮帮子，冷着脸说：“专心听讲不许开小差！”

一低头叼住了右边那颗粉粉的小尖尖，才舔吸了几下小东西就硬挺着抵住嘴唇。小傻子被他捏住了腮帮子，却还是能听见鼻腔里传出哼哼唧唧的哭哼声，显然是因为舒服。  
杨九郎放开手，食指戳着站起来的小豆子，刮着上头的小孔，然后去舔另一边。双管齐下效果显著，小傻子咬着下唇呻吟，双手扶着他的菠萝毛，不由自主地把胸脯往他嘴里送。  
“呃~翔子~”张云雷觉得天旋地转，阵阵刺痛夹着爽意冲击着大脑皮层，不只是胸前，老二更是胀得不行。

也不是每件事都需要教的，有时候还是看悟性。

张云雷虽然悟性挺差的，可也知道最让男人开心的家伙事儿在哪。意乱情迷之间他伸着手去够下面，想加深一点快感，却被杨老师逮了个正着，一把攥住他的手：“谁说你可以跳着学了？”

“你！”张云雷气急败坏，“这个不用你教我也会！”  
“哦？”杨九郎倒是很欣慰，“那行啊，你给老师表演表演。”说着他带着人的手往自己胯下一塞：“来吧，开始吧。”  
“这你自己弄！”小傻子被烫了一下似的甩开手，头摇成拨浪鼓，“我我我只会弄自己的……”

“你说你，多自私，自己爽了就不管你男人死活？”杨九郎不管那么多，语气半是撒娇半是威胁：“磊磊你好坏啊~撩了就跑不负责~再这样我不给你当1了啊！”

“……好了，我来我来，”张云雷觉得事情有些些不对劲，却又一时半会儿想不透哪里不对，只是一想到自己身负大林的托付，胸中便燃烧起了斗志！

他跟杨九郎在外面一起上厕所的时候，已经偷窥过人家的老二，觉得和自己的也差不多大。可此时非彼时，这会儿杨九郎胯下那玩意儿剑拔弩张，显然比他的雄伟多了，他低头看看自己的，又看看顶着自己小肚子的那根，一丝自卑掠过心头。

“吃什么长的你？！”他好奇地戳了戳小九郎的头，杨九郎嘶地吸了口气。妈的，本来就硬得难受，这傻小子还玩儿上了！  
“你别招我啊你，”他也报复式地戳着小傻子的小奶头，惹得人咯咯笑着躲。

“我错了我错了……”小张同学吐着舌头求饶，又伸手握住了小九郎，手法灵巧地上下撸动起来，掌心还时不时碾过顶端的马眼，滚烫的柱体在手里更加坚挺，青筋毕露。不多时他得意地听见浓重的呼吸声，笑着问道：“怎么样啊，老师？”

杨九郎暂时转移点注意力给他道：“平常没少撸哈？”

“你！”小张同学气得想把手里那东西折了，“你就知道挤兑我！”

“逗你的宝贝儿，”杨九郎安抚道：“这一门99分。”

“为什么差一分？”张云雷不服。

“激励你再接再厉，”杨九郎笑嘻嘻地瞅着他，“下面换老师给你演示。”

杨九郎把小宝贝儿的家伙握在手里，其实小云雷长得也挺标志，尺寸正好，这会儿还没完全硬。没等张云雷提出异议，他就把整根东西含进口中。  
小傻子脑浆都沸腾了，一瞬间不知道该怎么办。虽然他是在“教材”里见过，却没想过有人会愿意为了他做那种事……

“不要了好脏啊——”他摇着头拼命推杨九郎的脑袋，杨九郎扯开他的手，十指紧握扣死了不许他捣乱。  
小傻瓜，还不是因为太爱你了。  
舌尖顺着暴起的经脉来回攒动，被唾液浸湿的头部闪着色情的光，张云雷的手已经不再反抗，而是投入地感受着灭顶的快感。

“翔子……翔子……翔——”破碎的呼喊从喉间溢出，下一秒他就绷着身子射了杨九郎一嘴。

杨九郎扯过几张纸巾吐掉嘴里的东西，一低头对上小傻子充满愧疚的眼神，高潮让他浑身还在颤抖，却哭丧着脸道：“呜呜对不起……我没忍住……”

“嗐，宝贝儿，这不用对不起。”杨九郎丢开纸巾，附身吮住他的双唇，逼着他打开牙关尝了尝嘴里的味儿，“怎么样？你自己的。”  
荷尔蒙的膻气冲得张云雷没了方向，他粗喘着想这尼玛太像片子里的剧情了吧。

“不然今儿就算了？”杨九郎看他好像迷迷瞪瞪地，有点体力透支的意思，心疼还是有的。毕竟这后半场还是挺费时费力的，别把祖宗折腾病了。

“嘛玩意儿？你想的美！”张云雷双眼圆睁，“我还要当1！”

“好好好，当当当当！”杨九郎无语，也是头一回见这么有自信的，拿着电瓶车驾驶证就想开奔驰，心里毫无X数！

“那你等等，我去拿点儿东西。”未雨绸缪杨九郎，他俩刚谈朋友那阵子，这厮就网购了润滑剂套套什么的，狼子野心昭然若揭。看他捧着一堆东西屁颠屁颠回到床上，张云雷又一次震惊了。  
保险套他还是见过的，可这瓶子里装的是干嘛的？

“这是干嘛用的？”他好奇地揭开盖子闻闻，居然是甜丝丝的糖果味。

“这啊，”杨九郎边解说边把润滑剂挤在手心里推开，“这可是救命的东西，不然待会儿疼不死你~”

“噢……”小张还在捧着瓶子认真阅读说明书，没防备自己已被人摆好了姿势，白花花的小屁股乖乖撅着，胳膊肘撑在枕头上，口里念念有词：“E……什么英文看不懂……后庭专用……硅？硅基润滑……”

嗯？后庭是嘛玩意儿？

杨九郎喜上心头，趁着小傻子还没搞清状况，火速把润滑油涂好，指腹按压着小穴边缘的褶皱，缓缓送入……

嗯嗯嗯？！电光石火之间张云雷终于记起了后庭是什么。  
商女不知亡国恨，隔江犹唱后庭花！  
还整挺文艺！妈的直接说菊花不完事儿了吗？？

“嗷嗷嗷你干什么~~~”果不其然张云雷开始抵死反抗，到这份儿上他要是还信杨九郎说的一个字他就是天字第一号大傻逼！！

“哎哎，别乱动呀，”杨九郎一巴掌拍他屁股上，白白的肉上多了个五指印，不禁心里夸了一句这小屁股手感真不错~“我这不教你呢嘛，你虚心点儿。”

“我呸！你怎么不趴着让我捅呢？！”张云雷骂骂咧咧不停，晃着腰往前躲，杨九郎生怕他这样下去真的要菊花残满地伤，正想撤出时指节却顶到一个硬币似的小突起，顿时骂声变成了蚀骨的呻吟。纤细的腰身凹成半月，小穴里的软肉剧烈收缩，好像在挽留他。

“不要嗯~！这是……什么！”小傻子自己也吓着了，如果说刚才翔子给他口射了已经是爽到天际，现在这种扩散全身的酥软就是推着他直上九天。后面好酸好胀，好像还流了什东西出来……羞得要命却又让他欲罢不能。

杨九郎了然地笑笑，看来前阵子恶补的教科书诚不欺我！  
他附身上前环住张云雷的腰身，一边温柔地吻他弓起的背，一边转动手指持续地按压着肠壁下的秘密开关。  
一丝唾液伴随着哭叫呻吟滴在眼前的小恐龙枕套上。张云雷想，真是丢人，我要死了。他双手死死地抓着枕头的两角，索性把脸埋进里边当起了鸵鸟。

小腹绷紧着抽搐数次，几缕透明的液体从小兄弟前端吐出，溅在床单上洇开。

杨九郎把人翻过来躺好，小傻子还在因为高潮和丢脸感到无地自容，周身潮红遍布使他有一种纯真以外的野性美。可惜他自己欣赏不到，反而用胳膊挡住眼睛避免与杨九郎对视。  
“怎么了？”杨九郎吻着这幅他爱惨了的身躯，嘴唇之下的轻颤全是拜自己所赐，想想就有成就感，“客户体验是不是特别好？”

“好个屁！”张云雷缓过来点儿，更气了，拧着他胳膊泄愤，“大骗子，王八龟儿子，臭狗子！”

“别气别气，宝贝儿，”杨九郎腆着脸蹭他的手，“老公这不是帮你吗，你看我累了半天，没有功劳也有苦劳吧~”

“你活该！我、我懒得理你！”张云雷嘴上硬气，心里还是有点过意不去，就算是被骗，爽也是他爽了好几回，好像没吃什么亏？

“哎，我跟你说，当1就这么个苦差事，吃力不讨好，没骗你！我这不心疼你吗，你自己琢磨琢磨。”杨九郎说得有理有据，自己都信了，何况是智商本就不高的小傻子呢？

“……那你也不能骗我。”张云雷狠狠揪他耳朵：“我最讨厌别人骗我！你都骗我几回了你不知道啊？”

“我错了，我向您赔礼道歉。以后绝对绝对不骗你，跟你说的话句句都是真心话。”杨九郎竖起三根手指指天发誓后说道：“磊磊，这儿立马就有句真心话，你当不了1 ……”

张云雷白眼翻得飞起，可也想不出什么反驳的话，抱着胳膊生闷气。

“今儿是我不对，我去厕所自己解决一下，”杨九郎见一时半会儿哄不好了，自己这下边还水深火热着，叹了口气坐起来，“你别乱动，我马上好，润滑剂得好好洗，不然难受。”

他郁闷地进了厕所，挨着浴室的墙想着刚才小傻子咬着嘴唇尖叫的模样儿打起了飞机。

没打几下，浴室门被推开了，张云雷红着脸走了进来。

“嗯？你来干嘛？”杨九郎纳闷儿。

“翔子……”小傻子慢慢靠近他，手覆上他的手，另一只手环上他的脖子，嘴里的热气全喷在他胸口，“我帮你吧……”

杨九郎还以为自己听错了呢：“磊磊，你说什么？”

“我说……咱接着做吧，”张云雷看着他的眼睛，好像下了很大决心似的，“你都有我了，还得自己来，也太说不过去了……”

“你不是不乐意吗，不勉强啊宝贝儿，其实我听说很多人也不是做全套的。”说不感动那是假的，杨九郎感觉比吃了蜜还甜，心砰砰跳。一向是他撩人家，怎么这回感觉被小傻子撩到了？

“没关系，我相信你，”张云雷在他唇上吻了几下：“杨老师，教教我嘛~”

杨九郎的理智之弦已断，这句我相信你瞬间让他欲火中烧。

走到洗漱柜前找了个套递给张云雷，那人红着脸拆了，笨手笨脚替他戴好。  
他单手抱起张云雷：“腿夹好，胳膊圈好，别掉下去。”说完便扶着梆硬的老二往臀缝间送。方才的润滑还在，混合着肠液一起沾在头部，硕大的东西艰难地推进一点就卡住了，张云雷在他耳边嘶嘶抽冷气。

“乖，你放松，不要绷着，”杨九郎都快被夹窒息了，揉着小傻子的屁股哄，“对，就这样，别怕，疼你就说，我马上停。”

疼倒是谈不上，酸胀还是难免的，张云雷深呼吸了好几次，把下巴枕在杨九郎肩上，尽量不去用力。身后，翔子的大家伙是怎么一点一点地挺进自己里面，他即使闭着眼也清清楚楚。  
两人的身体和灵魂，从未有如此贴近过彼此。

“呼……”他们一起长出一口气，不约而同地相视而笑。

杨九郎顺手扭开了花洒龙头，热水冒着白烟环抱住他们，淋湿了一切。  
借着水流的冲刷，他开始顶撞。

张云雷东倒西歪，张着嘴细声地喘。他已经很累了，可快感不舍得放过他。指甲都嵌进杨九郎后背的肉里，留下长长的抓痕。  
啪叽啪叽的水声此起彼伏，回荡在狭窄的浴室，听在耳朵里都是百分之百的羞耻。

他们在水幕之中长吻，杨九郎把怀里的人抵在瓷砖墙上进入，快速摩擦积累的快感就要到临界点。

“不行了……嗯……老公……翔子……哥……”张云雷哭着乱喊，他觉得肚子都要被顶破了，手摁在墙上，再无力地滑落，“要死了……不来了……翔子你慢点儿嘛……”

“马上……”杨九郎从牙缝里挤出这俩字，丝毫没有减慢速度，而是更卖力地抽送着，每一下都钉到最深，而嘴上哭着喊不要了的小傻子也配合地把他往里吸。眼前的水雾之间像被人洒了一把七色的亮粉，星星点点的色斑在脑中爆裂，直到射精后有好一阵子他什么也看不见。

张云雷第三次登上愉悦巅峰，这会儿已经呈半昏迷状态，软哒哒的靠着杨九郎，湿漉漉的黑发全贴在脸上。

“累……我要睡觉……”小傻子嘟嘟囔囔地说着。

“行行行，”杨九郎摘了套丢一边儿，赶紧摁了几泵沐浴露伺候祖宗洗澡，“宝贝儿再坚持五分钟，洗干净好睡觉昂——”

**

张云雷是怎么穿好睡衣回床上的，他自己也说不太清，反正有翔子在，这种小细节他可以不用操心。  
杨九郎也困得直打点儿，还得撑着给小傻子吹头。  
热热的风吹在张云雷脸上，他几乎马上就坠入了梦乡。

看着床上那人蜷起膝盖睡着的样子，像小婴儿一样。  
杨九郎忍不住笑了。  
他打了个呵欠关掉灯，摸黑钻进被窝，把小傻子拉进怀里，闻着他身上的香味合上双眼。

晚安，宝贝，同居快乐。

-番外END-


End file.
